The Champions' Retreat
by rangers21A
Summary: The best of the best Pokemon trainers from around the world gather at the Battle Resort for a week of R&R and fun (Wink wink, nudge nudge)
1. Chapter 1

_The Champions' Retreat_

Cynthia's plane ride was brutal. Four hours from Sinnoh to Hoenn in coach with a family with a screaming Whismur _and_ a screaming baby sitting next to her was no easy task. But it would all be worth it once she arrived at the Battle Resort for the annual Champions' Retreat.

From all over the world, gym leaders, Elite Four members, and fellow champions gathered every year at a new location just to get away from battling and relax. And also, ironically, to do some battling. There was an annual wager about who was the best trainer there that year, and this year was Cynthia's year. Her Garchomp was in its peak physical condition, and, with the new Mega Stone she had acquired for him, he was unstoppable!

After grabbing her luggage at the terminal in Slateport City, Cynthia took a bus to the harbor. It was only upon inspection of her bags when she arrived that she realized she had grabbed the wrong ones in the hurry she was in to get there before the boat left, and her SS ticket was in her suitcase. "Aw, fuck." She muttered under her breath. There was no way she was going to get to the resort now.

"Hey, Cynthia!" Cynthia turned around to see her good friend, Norman, approaching the boat. He was a gym leader in the Hoenn region, and wasn't that bad looking to boot. Too bad he was married.

"Norman! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright." He replied. "Are you heading to the Champions' Retreat too?"

"I was, but I lost my SS ticket." Cynthia complained.

Norman laughed. "Don't worry. My wife couldn't make it this year, so you can use her ticket."

"Lucky me." _In more ways than one_, Cynthia thought. Norman might have been married, but he definitely wasn't a stranger to nailing other girls when his wife wasn't around. And it had been so long since Cynthia had had a good lay.

The two of them boarded the boat and, since Cynthia didn't have a cabin anymore without her ticket, the two of them put their bags in Norman's room.

"So, how come Caroline couldn't make it?" Cynthia asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, she wanted to stay behind in case Brendan came home. He's been travelling all over the place training his Pokemon. Just last week, he even managed to beat me in a battle! He's really growing up."

"That's nice." Cynthia took off her coat and dropped it to the floor. She could sense Norman glancing at the major cleavage revealed by the tank top she was wearing underneath. "Oops." She said, trying to sound as suggestive as possible. "I dropped my coat." She bent over, displaying her supple ass to Norman, who sat down instantly. Cynthia smiled. "Okay, Norman, let's cut the crap"

"What do you mean?" Norman asked.

"I need a good lay, your wife isn't here, and we've got a good three hours until we arrive at the resort…" She slipped her tank top off over her head and threw it in Norman's face. He threw it off and gazed at her bare, succulent breasts. "So, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Norman answered by standing up, his erection clearly noticeable, and taking off his shirt. "Couldn't have said it better myself!" He walked up to Cynthia and kissed her, their tongues wrestling in their mouths.

Cynthia quickly dropped her pants as Norman moved down to her breasts, kissing them and sucking on her nipples as gently as only a Normal-type user could. Moans of pleasure escaped Cynthia's lips as he moved further down her body, finally reaching her dripping pussy.

Norman slowly fingered it, causing Cynthia's moaning to get louder and louder. Finally, her knees started to give out from the sheer amounts of pleasure, and she was forced to move to the bed. "No more foreplay!" She demanded. "Put it in me now!"

Norman removed the only barrier between Cynthia and sweet, sweet release, dropping his pants to reveal his definitely not Normal-sized dick. "Want me to put on a condom?" He asked.

"No! It'll take too long to put on! I need to be fucked right now!" Cynthia ordered. Norman shrugged and slowly eased himself inside of her. "Ohh, fuck!" Cynthia moaned as he moved in and out of her. "Yes! Harder!"

Norman pounded harder, emitting a cute little grunt each time he thrusted. "God, you're tight!" He said. "How long has it been for you?"

"Too long!" Cynthia exclaimed, pinching her nipples for extra pleasure. "Keep going! I need this so badly!" The pleasure built up inside of her, until finally… "OHHHH, FUUUUUCK!" Cynthia's body shook as she had her first, and best, orgasm in a long time.

"Cynthia," Norman grunted, "I'm about to…"

"Pull it out! I want to taste it!" Norman quickly took his cock out of Cynthia's pussy. Cynthia grabbed it and started rubbing as fast as she could, waiting patiently for it to squirt all over her. Finally, Norman's cock released its tasty treasure. Cynthia gulped down as much cum as she could, rubbing whatever didn't go in her mouth on her breasts.

Finally, Cynthia flopped down on the bed to catch her breath. "Oh, God!" She panted. "That was just what I needed!"

Norman laid down next to her. "You know," he said casually once Cynthia had caught her breath, "we still have a couple hours before we dock at the resort."

Cynthia smiled. This vacation was shaping up to be a good one already.


	2. Chapter 2

_It Starts with a Bang_

By the time the boat had docked at the Battle Resort, Cynthia could barely stand from all the sex she and Norman had had. "Call me when you have some free time." Cynthia purred as the two of them stepped back on dry land.

By the time they had walked up to the resort, the other elites had arrived. Gym leaders, Elite Four members, and champions from all over the globe all in one spot. When she walked into the resort, Cynthia's friend, and fellow champion, Diantha, greeted her wearing a red, slightly skimpy dress. The opening ceremonies were always fancy. "You're late! Where have you been? You missed the opening ceremonies! Wallace got so drunk he started making out with a Garbodor!"

"Sorry," Cynthia replied, "I had a bit of trouble walking up here."

"Why? Was your luggage heavy?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

Diantha rolled her eyes. "Here. I'll help you carry it up to your room."

She bent over to pick up one of the bags Cynthia had set down, accidentally giving Cynthia an upskirt shot. She couldn't take her eyes off of Diantha's lacy, white panties that just barely covered her cute little ass. It took all of Cynthia's willpower not to give it a nice smack, but she knew Diantha would have been weirded out by that. She wasn't into girls that way.

"So, which room are you in?" Diantha asked, standing upright now.

Cynthia bent over to pick up her other bag. She glanced behind her just in time to catch a quick peek of Diantha checking out her ass. _Well, well, Diantha,_ Cynthia thought, smiling to herself. "I'm in room 698." She replied. "I'll lead you up there."

The two of them got in the elevator, riding up to the sixth floor. On the way up, Cynthia formulated a plan. Now that she knew Diantha was into girls, she wanted to get a piece of that. Cynthia had always thought Diantha was hot. She had spent whole nights fantasizing about what it would feel like to have Diantha's tongue deep in her pussy, or what she would taste like herself. Her pussy probably tasted sweet, like strawberries. Cynthia was dripping just thinking about it on the elevator.

When they got to her room, Cynthia poured them each a glass of champagne from the minibar. "So, what else did I miss?" She asked, slipping out of her coat.

"Well, Steven gave a pretty good toast, Brock flirted with the waitresses, and, at one point, Brycen-"

Cynthia couldn't take it any more. _Screw coming up with a plan_, she thought, _I want to screw her_! She leaned over and planted a long, wet kiss on Diantha. When she pulled away, Diantha's face was fire red. "Oh, crap." Cynthia muttered. "You're not actually into girls, are you? I'm so sorry. I just thought, since I saw you checking out my-"

She was interrupted by Diantha kissing her back. Their tongues danced around in a tango of passion. Diantha pulled back, smiling. "I've waited so long for you to do that." She purred.

She kissed Cynthia again as the two of them practically tore their clothes to shreds to get them off. "I never… Thought you were into girls." Cynthia said in between kisses.

"I always have been." Diantha said, trying to get out of her dress. "But if the media found out, it could ruin my acting career." Finally, she just tore the dress in half and threw the shreds to the side. She laid down on the bed as Cynthia slid off her lacy underwear for her. Diantha was soaking wet down there. "Please lick my pussy!" Diantha begged. "I've been waiting so long for this!" Cynthia smiled. She'd been waiting pretty long to do this too. Cynthia got down on her knees in front of Diantha's dripping clit, kissing the area around it. "Ooooh, quit teasing me!" Diantha groaned.

Cynthia's tongue moved in, lapping around and in Diantha's pussy. Diantha moaned and groaned so loud, the entire resort could probably hear her. "Yes!" She yelled. "Don't stop!"

"I won't." Cynthia replied. "You taste too good." Cynthia kept licking. It tasted just as sweet as she thought it would.

Diantha, meanwhile, was gripping the sheets it felt so good. Feeling Cynthia's tongue swiftly move around inside of her was one of the best feelings she had ever had. "Oh!" She felt a surprising sensation as Cynthia stuck her finger up Diantha's ass. "Ohhhh, how did you know I loved that?" Diantha purred.

Cynthia got up. "I didn't. I just wanted to see if you did. Get on your hands and knees now."

Diantha quickly obeyed, getting down into doggy style. Cynthia went over, stretching out Diantha's asshole with her fingers, then finally moving in with her tongue, licking all around it. Diantha moaned even louder from the amazing rimjob she was getting. "Cynthia," she moaned, "I'm gonna cum!" She turned over and started rubbing her pussy as fast as she could. "Get ready." She said. "Because this is all for you!" Cynthia got down on her knees in front of her, opening her mouth just as Diantha let loose, squirting so much that wall in front of her was soaking wet by the time it was over. "Ah, fuck!" She panted when she was done.

Cynthia was covered in juice, and was busy licking herself clean. "Mmm. Sweet. Just like I imagined."

"We're not done yet." Diantha said, getting up and walking over to Cynthia's luggage. "You still need a turn. What toys did you bring?"

"Oh, actually that's not my…" Diantha opened up the bag to find it filled to the brim with vibrators, dildos, strap-ons, and various other sex toys. "Who the fuck packs all these sex toys for a vacation?" She exclaimed, wondering who's luggage she did grab.

Diantha grabbed a long, pink strap-on and put it on. "Get down on your hands and knees. I hope you like anal as much as I do." Cynthia obeyed the order. Diantha got behind her, easing the strap-on into her tight asshole. "Wow! It's so tight, I can barely move around!" Diantha exclaimed.

She thrusted as hard as she could manage. Cynthia was practically screaming, it felt so good. "Oh, yeah!" She moaned. "Fuck me harder, Diantha! Fuck my ass raw!" Diantha smacked Cynthia on the ass, causing Cynthia to squeal in pleasure. "Yeah! I've been a bad girl! Spank me more!" With every thrust, Diantha gave her another smack. Cynthia was so close! "OH DIANTHAAAAA!" Cynthia screamed as she came. Her juices dripped to the floor, as Diantha removed the strap-on and got to cleaning up Cynthia between the thighs with her tongue.

"That was... Amazing!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"I know! You have no idea how long it's been for me!" Diantha replied. "I can't be with a woman without the media ruining everything!"

Cynthia gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Well, as long as we're here, you can do me as much as you want." She picked up the strap-on. "Speaking of doing it…"

Diantha smiled. This retreat was already shaping up to be a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mindfuck_

After an entire day of nothing but sex, Cynthia was pretty worn out. Norman was amazing, and Diantha was even better, but a woman can only take so much fucking.

Dinner time was just around the corner, so Diantha went back to her room to change. The first day banquet was always a fancy meal, and also entertaining. There was an ongoing game of who could get Sabrina drunk first. As a psychic, she never drank alcohol since it impaired the brain, but, every year, someone managed to get her so sloshed she once poured the entire punch bowl on herself and did a striptease in front of everyone. That was quite a meal.

Cynthia put on her fanciest dress. It was black, had a neckline that perfectly showed off her breasts, and made her butt look fantastic. She went downstairs to the grand dining room to find everyone already down there.

As usual, Brock was flirting with one of the waitresses, and was already soaking wet from all the drinks thrown in his face. "Baby," he said to the waitress, "you make me rock-hard." Splash! Another martini hit him square in the face.

Cynthia picked up a martini of her own, hoping she wouldn't have to waste it on Brock, and strolled around mingling with the other pros.

She spotted Sabrina by the bar. Sidney was standing next to her, a drink in his hand. "Come on, Sabrina," He said, "I already bought it for you. You might as well drink it."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Sidney, do you really think I would accept a drink from you? On a related note, do you really think _any_ girl would accept a drink from you?"

Sidney walked away grumbling. "Rough night?" Cynthia asked her.

Sabrina chuckled. "You have no idea." She said. "All these idiots have been offering me drinks all night, trying to get me drunk."

"Wow, what jerks!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I know you're trying to get me wasted too."

Cynthia blinked. "How do you-?"

Sabrina tapped her temple. "Psychic. Remember? I can read minds."

Diantha walked up to the bar to join the three of them. "Hello, Sabrina." She said. "You look like you could use a-"

"Don't even try, movie star."

Diantha walked away, defeated. Sabrina eyed the dress she was wearing. "Is she wearing a different dress than before?" Her eyes widened and she turned to Cynthia. "Oh, my God! You had sex with her!"

"What? No!"

"I can read minds, Cynthia. You can't lie to me. You totally had sex with Diantha!"

"Would you shut up?" Cynthia hissed. "Diantha doesn't want anyone to find out that..." Cynthia searched for the right word.

"That she's as gay as a rainbow in France?" Sabrina offered with a smile.

"Shhh! You can't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry. I won't." There was a slight awkward pause. "I never knew you were into girls too."

Cynthia blushed. "It's not something I like to advertise. Lot's of people don't really like that."

"They're all idiots." Sabrina comforted. "We'd better sit down. Lance is about to make his toast."

Every year at the opening banquet, Lance made a toast to kick the retreat off. It was the exact same toast every year, so everyone practically had it memorized. It was always entertaining to find someone in the audience mouthing the words along with Lance. Cynthia took her seat with the other champions at the head table as Lance got up to make it. "Hello, everyone. As you all know, I am Lance: member of the Kanto Elite Four, and champion of the Johto region. It sure is great to see everyone here tonight…"

Not even a minute into the speech, and Cynthia was already bored. _God, this is so dull!_ She thought. _I'm practically falling asleep here!_

_ I can help with that._

Cynthia sat up in surprise and looked around. Who had said that? Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation in her panties, as if someone was fingering her under her dress. She took a quick look under the table, expecting to find that perv, Brock, under there, but no one was even touching her. She sat back up, and the sensation still there. She clutched at the table to keep herself from letting out any noise. It felt so good! But who was doing it?

_What the fuck is going on?_ She thought, actually a little scared. Had she had so much sex today that she could still feel it? Like when you lug around a bag for so long that when you put it down, it feels like it's still on your shoulder?

_I'm playing a little game_, said a voice in her head. It sounded strangely familiar…

_Sabrina?! What the fuck are you doing?!_

_I just told you_, Sabrina said in Cynthia's head, _I'm playing a game. I'm trying to see how much it takes for you to make any noise._

It was tough not to make any noise. Cynthia's telekinetic fingering felt so good, it took all of Cynthia's strength to keep herself from screaming from pleasure.

_Stop doing that!_ Cynthia thought. She let out a tiny gasp as she felt Sabrina's psychic hand move to her asshole.

_You sure you want me to stop?_ Cynthia shook her head just barely. Of course she didn't want her to stop! The sensation of an invisible hand fingering her felt incredible! _Tell you what: if you can make it until Lance finishes his toast without making any noise, I'll start drinking._

Lance wasn't even half-way done with his toast. How was Cynthia going to make it? Sabrina's invisible finger was tracing along the edge of Cynthia's asshole, while her other hand had moved up to her breasts, massaging and pinching Cynthia's nipples tenderly. _Oh, fuck!_ Cynthia thought as Sabrina's finger inserted itself in her ass, slowly moving in and out.

Cynthia moved her own hand under the table and inside her panties, masturbating while Sabrina played with her tits and ass and everyone else watched. God, she hoped no one could see what she was doing under the tablecloth. But, at the same time, she wanted everyone to see how dirty she was. That feeling combined with the psychic pleasure Cynthia was experiencing made it almost impossible to stay quiet. Why couldn't Lance finish his toast?!

Sabrina had picked up her glass of water, taking a sip from it. As she did, Cynthia could feel her tongue tracing around the edge of her asshole, then moving in and around it. Cynthia bit her tongue and started rubbing her cunnie faster. _Oh, shit! Sabrina, I'm gonna cum!_ She thought.

Lance was almost done with his toast. Cynthia could feel the pleasure building up inside of her. If she climaxed now, she wouldn't be able to hold it in.

"...And so, I hope that everyone here has a great time at the retreat. To rest and relaxation!" Lance had finished his toast. As everyone else clapped and cheered, Cynthia let loose the loudest scream of pleasure she could as her panties filled with juice. She didn't care if anyone heard her.

Sabrina smiled, satisfied that her playmate had passed the test. "Waitress," she called, "one martini please." As she sipped her drink, Cynthia was panting like a dog in her seat. Who would have guess that psychic sex could feel so good.

_After the banquet_, she thought, _come up to my room. I want more of that!_

_ It would be my pleasure._


	4. Chapter 4

_Battlebang_

The next few days went by rather uneventfully. Five days of relaxing by the beach, swimming in the ocean, and, unfortunately, no sex whatsoever. Cynthia was getting horny, but just couldn't get laid. All of her usual partners were too busy for another romp.

As she was walking down the trail to the beach, Cynthia was hornier than ever. _Ah, fuck!_ She thought. _I can't take it any more!_

Her eyes scanned for a secluded area where she wouldn't be seen. She spotted an area under a tree where she would be nearly invisible to anyone who passed. Cynthia dove for that spot and quickly slipped out of her bathing suit, rubbing her dripping pussy to her heart's content. "Oh, fuck!" She moaned under her breath.

"Come on, Ivysaur. We can practice over here." Cynthia quickly stopped masturbating. Someone was coming. She was so close, too! As soon as she stopped jacking off, Gardenia came into view followed close behind by her aforementioned Ivysaur. Fortunately, she couldn't see Cynthia sitting naked under the tree. "Good thing no one's around," Gardenia said, "I've been itching for another practice session for forever!"

_What is she doing?_ Cynthia thought, watching the scene closely.

"Alright, Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!" Ivysaur obeyed, growing two long vines out from under the bulb on its back. "Now, put those vines to good use!" Gardenia bent over, pulling her pants off to reveal her forest green panties. Ivysaur immediately started whipping Gardenia's ass with his vines. "Oh, yeah! Just like that!" She moaned.

_What the fuck are they doing?_ Cynthia thought. From the looks of it, it looked like Gardenia was having sex with her Ivysaur.

Gardenia had now taken off her panties and was now on her hands and knees, ass up in the air. "I need those vines inside of me!" She commanded. Ivysaur happily shoved its vines into both of Gardenia's holes. "Ohhhhh, yes!" She moaned.

Cynthia watched as Gardenia got fucked in both holes by her Pokemon. Finally, she couldn't help herself. _Screw it,_ she thought, _this is too hot!_ Cynthia started masturbating again to the sight of the wild interspecies sex in front of her.

Gardenia finally got tired of her Ivysaur and returned it to its Pokeball. "Go, Grovyle!" She said as her Grovyle came out of its Pokeball, already erect. Gardenia crawled over to her new lover and grasped its dick in her hands, rubbing up and down. "It's been so long since I've tasted a Pokemon." She said, putting her lips over Grovyle's cock and sucking on it.

As Gardenia sucked off her Grovyle, Cynthia kept masturbating. _Keep going! _She thought. _It's so hot! I'm so close!_ Grovyle let loose a loud moan of pleasure as it came in Gardenia's mouth, followed by Cynthia moaning even louder as she came too.

"What the-? Cynthia? Are you spying on me?" Cynthia cursed herself for being so loud as she came out from her hiding spot. Gardenia noticed the wetness between her thighs. "Were you just jacking off?"

"I couldn't help myself." Cynthia admitted. "What you were doing was just too hot, and I was so horny anyway."

Gardenia smiled. "Cynthia," she said, "have you ever been with a Pokemon before?"

"No. Never."

Gardenia and Grovyle shared a quick look. "Grovyle," Gardenia commanded, "go show her a good time!"

Grovyle approached Cynthia, who just stood there shocked. The Pokemon gently grasped her breasts, tenderly pinching her nipples. "Oh, my!" Cynthia moaned as Grovyle started licking them as well. It felt so good! Far better than any human lover she had had. Cynthia laid back on the grass and spread her legs. "Take me, you beast!" She commanded.

Grovyle, already hard again from before, gently slid his enormous cock deep in Cynthia's pussy. "Ohhh, God!" Cynthia moaned as the beast thrust in and out of her. It was amazing! The fact that they were out in public only made it better.

Gardenia wanted some more fun as well, taking another Pokeball and throwing it out. Her Simisage popped out of it, also sporting a large, erect dick. Gardenia got down and spread her butt cheeks, inviting her Pokemon in. Simisage happily accepted the invitation, sliding his dick into Gardenia's ass. "Yes!" She shouted. "Harder, Simisage! Fuck me harder!"

Cynthia was almost about to explode with pleasure as Grovyle kept fucking her. "Oh, yes!" She moaned. "More! Give me more! I'm about to… To… CUUUUUUM!" Cynthia screamed in pleasure as she had the greatest orgasm she had ever had.

"Gro… Vyle…" Grovyle grunted. Cynthia understood what he was trying to tell her.

"Do it inside me!" She ordered. Grovyle let out a loud roar of pleasure as he filled Cynthia's pussy with his seed. It felt warm inside of her.

Simisage, meanwhile had just finished all over Gardenia who was now laying on the grass, her chest covered in cum, panting like a dog. "Amazing, wasn't it?" She asked Cynthia.

All Cynthia could do was nod. It had been simply amazing. She dipped her fingers in her pussy, then stuck them in her mouth to get a taste of Grovyle's warm cum. It tasted salty, but still nice.

"I need to do that again!" She panted.

"Or…" Gardenia returned both her Pokemon. "We could just do something ourselves. If you don't find humans boring now, that is."

Cynthia smiled. Although the retreat was almost over, it was just starting to get good.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Last Hurrah_

It all had to end at some point. It was the final day of the Champions' Retreat, and the events were under way.

Every year, the last day of the retreat was a battling tournament to see who was the best trainer there. And Cynthia was kicking serious ass!

"Garchomp, use Giga Impact!" She commanded, as her loyal Pokemon slammed into Wallace's Milotic, causing it to faint. Garchomp had been smashing through the competition, motivated especially by the promise of sex with his master if he won. Cynthia was going to fuck him no matter what, but she wanted him to be motivated.

Lance got up on the main stage to announce the winner. "Ladies and gentlemen, elite trainers of the world, allow me to crown our winner: Cynthia!"

The crowd cheered as Cynthia got up on stage to take a bow. She had never won before, and was certainly proud to have won this time.

"Your prize for victory is back at the resort." Lance explained. "It's in room 338."

Cynthia hurried back to the resort to collect her prize, all the while wondering what it could be. A new car? A rare Pokemon? No matter what it was, it would certainly be spectacular! She arrived at room 338 and opened the door, but what was inside was not what she expected at all...

"Surprise!" Shouted the nude trainers in the room. Room 338 was a veritable ocean of cock, and Cynthia wanted it all.

"I have to say," she said, "this isn't what I was expecting..." She quickly slipped out of her clothes and hopped onto the bed. "But I'm not complaining! Now, why don't you boys make yourselves useful and fuck me!"

The men all responded immediately. One slid himself in Cynthia's dripping pussy, another took her tight asshole, and the rest surrounded her, getting their cocks rubbed and sucked three at a time. _Oh, wow!_ Cynthia thought. _I've never had this men inside me at once! It feels amazing!_

The men switched off, the two in Cynthia's pleasure holes getting out, and two more going in. They just kept going, never seeming to get tired. Cynthia made sure they all got a turn, sucking and rubbing each new man just as vigorously as the ones before.

She had already came three times and was still having orgasm after orgasm. Then, all of a sudden, the men stopped fucking her, instead getting up and circling her, rubbing their own cocks aimed directly at her. "Yes!" Cynthia screamed as they all unloaded on her. "Give it to me! I want it all!"

And just as quickly as it had started, it was over. The men all left the room with Cynthia breathless and covered in cum on the bed. All she could say we're three words.

"Best. Vacation. Ever!"


End file.
